La Duquesa
by Sakabatto
Summary: Escrito por LICA Un arreglo político la casó con el hombre que siempre deseo, haciendo realidad su sueño tan anhelado. Aun así, lo que pareció perfecto cambió a una realidad lamentable, pero nada que una inadecuada locura no pueda arreglar. La duquesa mostrará lo que es capaz de hacer para conquistar a su gran amor.


**Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenencen, lástima. Y tampoco gano algo con usarlos, aún más lástima. Pero, me alegro mucho al escribir mis fics y divertir a todos.**

 **Esta historia es un regalo de navidad y fue escrita en el marco de la actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro Sakabattō**

 **Azul desea a Turquesa una feliz navidad llena de amor y paz.**

 **Cuidado: Lemon fuerte.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Duquesa**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Porque la miras así?

El primo del duque preguntó luego de observar durante toda la fiesta como el novio había mirado a su reciente esposa por el rabillo del ojo, con una expresión hermética y casi enojada.

El pelirrojo desvió sus ojos dorados de la azabache de ojos azules y enfrentó al alto azabache a su lado, que mantenía sus celestes ojos glaciales sobre su figura a la espera de una respuesta.

— No tengo idea de a que te refieres, Aoshi. - sorbió un largo trago de sake.

— Si no te gusta, ¿porque aceptaste el matrimonio?

Suspiró pesadamente y puso el vaso en la mesa con negligencia. Ojeó el líquido y luego volvió a mirar el rostro inmutable del azabache de cabello corto.

— No es que no me guste. Es hermosa… Es fragante, de buena familia…

— ¿Entonces?

— Y pura y tímida.

Habló desanimado. El rostro de piedra cambio con un ligero ceño fruncido. Pero antes que dijera algo, el mejor amigo del nuevo esposo se acercó a ellos y al haber escuchado la conversación, preguntó.

— ¿Y dónde está el problema?

Sanosuke, más conocido por ser un verdadero luchador callejero, era todo un mujeriego que siempre demostró disfrutar de la vida fácil y consideraba a Kenshin un tipo con suerte por tener una esposa tan bella, así como Aoshi. El castaño de cabello en punta y ojos oscuros enfrentó la cara de su amigo a la espera de una réplica plausible.

— Soy un hombre con responsabilidades agotadoras y estresantes… Cuando vuelvo a casa sólo quiero relajarme y deseo una mujer que cumpla totalmente con su deber sin que yo tenga que enseñarle como hacerlo.

Se quejó fastidiado.

— Entonces, el problema no es específicamente ella si no ¿su falta de experiencia? - indago el más alto, Aoshi.

— Sí - finalmente concluyó.

— Muchos estarían agradecidos por poseer una mujer tan hermosa para moldear a voluntad - completó Sano.

— Pero yo no soy como la mayoría

Puso fin al asunto al ver a su prometida ser llevada por dos doncellas para prepararla para la consumación del matrimonio. No pasó desapercibido para los ojos áureos el rubor en las mejillas pálidas de la joven.

Él no conseguía mentirse a sí mismo, ella lo atraía mucho. Era una beldad, educada y parecía sentirse verdaderamente bien a su lado, a pesar de la timidez él conseguía notar en como ella lo contemplaba con ojos emocionados. Aún así, nunca fue un admirador de las mujeres vírgenes. Siempre prefirió las mujeres que lo buscaban, lactivas. Y ahora, se veía atado eternamente a una chica extremadamente linda, sin embargo, inocente hasta la punta del pelo. Sólo deseaba que el tiempo lo hiciese tener la paciencia necesaria para enseñarle y no frustrarse mucho por el camino.

Contó los minutos mentalmente y al estar seguro de que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que preparasen a su esposa, se levantó y sin despedirse de nadie atravesó el salón pleno de invitados ebrios y ruidosos y se retiró. Aoshi y Sano cambiaron miradas y concordaron mutuamente que en el futuro su amigo se enamoraría de su esposa. No veían posible que fuera diferente.

Brindaron con sus vasos y cada uno paseó sus ojos por el salón en busca de algo en particular para cada uno.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y observó atento a su esposa sentada en el banco aterciopelado frente al tocador, sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los azules mediante el reflejo del espejo. Ella tragó en seco, su respiración se agitó y los pómulos ganaron matices rojizos.

Cerró la puerta al entrar y fue hasta ella. Pasó la mano por el largo cabello atezado de la mujer, sintiendo la suave textura del mismo, maravillado con el brillo y el perfume de Jazmín que impregnó su nariz. Ella cerró los ojos rindiéndose con la caricia recibida, regocijándose con aquel acto tan calmante.

El corazón de la chica se disparaba toda vez en que veía Kenshin Himura, el famoso y frío duque conocido por el apodo de Battousai. Desde que su padre le informó que por razones políticas se había concertado una boda entre ellos no pudo reprimir la alegría en su corazón, ya que la razón de sus deseos más inadecuados en las noches iba a ser su hombre por toda la vida.

No obstante, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada y hasta herida al contemplar el rostro frío con el cual él siempre la miraba y cuando lo vio observándola con tanta indiferencia durante la fiesta terminó poniéndose temerosa con respecto a la primera noche. Pero, sentirlo tan amable la tranquilizaba un poco.

Inconscientemente, apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la mano masculina caliente acariciar su cuello y ese acto lo despertó. Se dobló y la besó. Los labios dominantes tomaron posesión de los delicados femeninos y comenzaron a ser más deseosos al pasear por la suavidad de ellos.

Sintió su cuerpo reaccionando con la corriente eléctrica a través de su columna vertebral al tocar su piel. En cuanto se separaran, la obligó a levantarse guiándola a la cama. No dijeron nada, no precisaban de palabras. Ambos querían y él no negaría que su cuerpo estaba listo para tomarla.

La acostó en la cama y ella obediente lo observó. El calor la inundó por completo, reflejando en los pómulos rosados y los ojos zarcos se nublaran de excitación y expectativa.

Comenzó a desnudarse, sacando pieza a pieza sus ropas matrimoniales, sin dejar de observarla, recorriendo las hermosas curvas bajo el ligero camisón, casi transparente que le pusieron. Se preguntó mentalmente si ella se hacía una idea de cuán visible estaba su cuerpo y contestando para sí mismo que seguramente no, ya que si así fuera ella no le miraría a los ojos.

Sonrió malicioso y ella jadeó.

— Me gusta la vista.

Provocó y ella se ruborizó aún más. Y por primera vez eso no lo molestó.

Se desnudo completamente, exhibiendo un cuerpo fuerte y definido, que aunque fuera del tipo más delgado no dejaba de ser deseable. Ni la fina cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla izquierda apagaba su belleza. Llevó la mano derecha hasta su cabeza y deshizo la alta cola que sostenía su cabello, haciendo que los largos mechones rojizos cayeran sobre su ancha espalda. Contuvo el aliento.

— Su turno.

Ordenó.

Se arrodilló sobre la cama y subió el camisón sacándolo por la cabeza. Inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada, intentó esconder sus senos llenos con los brazos. Los ojos del pelirrojo recorrieron el cuerpo de ella, la piel lisa y suave, la cintura delgada, la cadera de un tamaño perfecto y armonioso con los senos redondos, todo esto lo hizo tragar en seco.

Incómodo con el pudor de su mujer, tomó sus muñecas y movió los femeninos brazos hacia los lados, revelando sus delicadas curvas por completo.

— No se cubra.

Afligida, asintió.

Subió a la cama acostándola en la misma, entonces fijó los ojos en el resto de su cuerpo, paseó sus ojos por el sexo de ella, los escasos vellos púbicos no le molestaron, luego siguió por las piernas torneadas y no dudó en trazarlas con las manos, de manera sutil. Al llegar a sus muslos, no demoró en meter la mano entre ellos, separándolos para luego tocar la intimidad de la azabache.

Kaoru se estremeció bajo el toque y sus labios ligeramente separados dejaron escapar un gemido bajó cuando él separó los labios vaginales tocando con la punta del dedo su centro de placer.

— ¿Te gusta eso?

Preguntó en un susurro al oído de ella, haciéndola vibrar aún más. La besó con furor, deseo y voluntad al mismo tiempo en que aumentaba sus movimientos circular sobre el clítoris, haciéndola involuntariamente abrir más las piernas, facilitando su acceso.

Abandonó los labios hinchados por los besos y bajó hasta el cuello, distribuyendo besos y leves mordidas por donde iba, hasta llegar a los senos, donde sin misericordia empezó a lamer, mordisquear y chupar mientras comenzaba a penetrarla con su dedo. Los gemidos ya no eran contenidos y ella arqueaba el cuerpo en busca de la boca de su amante, perdida en los placeres que inundaban su ser.

El cuerpo de su esposa comenzó a convulsionar por el goce y él supo perfectamente que significaba. Eran los espasmos de su primer orgasmo, proporcionado por él, quien no conseguía dejar de observar el rostro de deleite de ella, con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras disfrazaba un quejido, al mismo tiempo en que su interior se contraía sobre los dedos que él aún no había sacado de adentro de ella.

Al verla abrir un poco los ojos, se levantó y se posicionó en medio sus piernas, acariciando su miembro, sonriendo por lo que podía hacerla sentir tan sólo usando las manos. Antes de que la timidez de ella volviese la penetro de una vez.

Esperó que se acostumbrara un poco a la invasión.

Un leve ardor expresado en el rostro grácil le aviso que ya no era más virgen, y el calor de la sangre lo inundó afirmando que era su primer hombre. Como ya lo esperaba, no obstante, no dejaba de agradarle la confirmación.

Kaoru lo envolvió con sus brazos y él comenzó los embistes, lentos al principio, poco a poco comenzaron a ser más exigentes, fuertes y rápidos. No tardó mucho en estar casi sacando todo su pene para volver a meterlo con más urgencia.

Los sonidos de fricción de ambos llenaron el aposento, Kenshin estaba perdido en sus propias sensaciones, mirándola con los ojos oscuros de lujuria, diciéndose que ella quedaba hermosa desde esa perspectiva, besándola siempre que se le antojaba, explorando la boca de su esposa cada vez que lo quería. Satisfecho por ser retribuido con tanto ahínco.

No demoró mucho, su cuerpo fue el que llego al límite esta vez y él terminó dentro de ella, llenándola con su semilla. Buscando recuperar un poco de aire antes de levantarse. Esta vez, ella no tuvo su placer completo, pero no reclamó, pues pudo tener la misma visión que él antes tuvo de ella. El rostro pleno de satisfacción tras el clímax.

Pero, lo que no esperaba es que él se retirara tan rápido de dentro de ella. Sintiéndose abandonada, con frío, lo observo ir hasta un cuenco con agua y limpiarse la sangre, sin nada que decir. Después, cogiendo una toalla limpia, volvió a cama y la aseo. Ella no consiguió disfrazar su desconcierto, aunque él pareció ignorarlo. Se sintió lamentable, pero no dijo nada.

Después de dejar a un lado el recipiente con agua teñida de color rojo - prueba de la consumación - volvió hacia la cama y la cubrió con una manta, también cubrió su cuerpo. Dio un beso en su frente y afirmó directamente:

— Ya es tarde, estoy cansado. Vamos dormir.

Su momento feliz y romántico se rompió delante suyo. Se tragó las ganas de llorar y dio la espalda a Kenshin, intentando encontrar una manera de dormir. El duque nada dijo, pero la sentía sollozar. Se sintió un miserable por aquello, sin embargo estaba confundido, nunca esperó sentir lo que sintió con ella, fue diferente de todo lo que ya había probado y necesitaba de aquel momento para pensar. No quería atraerla más a él, no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Cerró los ojos en busca de un sueño que vino horas más tarde, después de oír que los sollozos que ella emitía despacio se calmaron, viéndola quedarse dormida con los ojos humedecidos.

* * *

Los días siguientes al matrimonio las cosas se volvieron muy incómodas, tanto, que Kaoru empezó a creer que todo en su noche de bodas había sido una catástrofe, principalmente debido a que su esposo a penas volvió a tocarla dos veces en todo el mes; haciéndola desarrollar un fuerte complejo que la tenía al borde de una depresión.

Cuando intentaba indagar sobre la razón por la que no había más intimidad, él siempre contestaba lo mismo.

— El trabajo esta muy estresante, no he tenido ánimos. Pero, otro día lo haremos…

Y ella siempre lo aceptaba, sumisa. Procurando acostarse e intentar dormir sin llorar. Hasta que un día resolvió estar presente en el trabajo de su marido y sin premeditarlo escogió un día en el que él estaba recibiendo a dos parejas de políticos con los que se encontraba en una reunión algo acalorada en su oficina.

Decidida, no pidió permiso y entró al lugar sobresaltando al duque que la fulminó con la mirada, pero, fingiendo no notarlo sonrió amablemente a los visitantes y les ofreció comida y bebida que mandó preparar con cuidado para ellos. Sin tener como impedirlo, Kenshin la vio ocupar la silla em la que antes estaba sentado y como un buen caballero se posicionó de pie a su lado, siguiendo su juego.

Al final se vio obligado a morderse la lengua porque la presencia de ella fue decisiva para un resultado extremadamente favorable para él. Una conversación que caminaba hacia la catástrofe y hasta una enemistad diplomática se convirtió en un entorno agradable gracias a la joven y brillante anfitriona, así él consiguió cerrar un acuerdo tres veces más rentable para él.

Altiva y confiada sonrió esperanzada en la noche y él estuvo obligado a decir: — Gracias.

No hicieron amor, pero él la abrazó al acostarse y la besó en los labios antes de dormirse.

La verdad es que él estaba intentando engañarse. Ocultar la admiración que sintió por ella, e ignorar el corazón disparado y la electricidad que atravesaba su piel, siempre que la veía y tocaba.

Esa mañana se fue antes de que ella se despertara. Al levantarse, no se sorprendió mucho, se arregló con un hermoso vestido azul y en vez de recoger su cabello, como solía hacerlo, escogió dejarlo suelto, con las puntas ligeramente onduladas, con una maquillaje leve y un carmín suave en los labios llenos, se retiró directo a la sala donde servían el desayuno.

Ella no lo noto que él la miró diferente, un poco atraído por su belleza e incómodo al notar que no era el único en contemplarla. Aoshi y Sano, que comían junto a ellos aquella mañana observaron divertidos la interacción. Sabían que los sentimientos de Kenshin estaban cambiando, aun así era tan divertido verlo ahogándose en su propia confusión, que escogieron callarse. Aoshi mantenía la seriedad, fingiendo no ver nada y Sano, sonreía con disimulo.

Una criada vino a llamar a la duquesa y le susurró algo que no pasó desapercibido. La azabache asintió y pidió permiso para retirarse ya poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Dónde vas?

La impetuosa voz de su marido resonó en el entorno sorprendiendo a todos por su tenor autoritario.

Ella se espantó, ya que él nunca se preocupaba de lo que hacía. Desconcertada, aclaró disfrazadamente la voz antes de responder.

— Un viejo amigo vino verme y esta esperándome en el salón principal.

— ¿Qué viejo amigo?

— Bien… - sonrió tímida, divirtiéndose de algo que él no entendió. - Ni tan viejo. Él es a penas unos tres años mayor que yo, nos divertimos mucho cuando éramos más jóvenes.

— ¿Ex-novio? - preguntó entre dientes.

— Bien… Creían que íbamos casarnos… Pero de mi parte siempre fue sólo un amigo.

Enojado, conteniéndose para no explotar, desvió los ojos de su esposa y habló con la criada que trajo el mensaje.

— Dile al amigo de mi mujer que se vaya… - Kaoru trató de intervenir, siendo ignorada. – Avísale que ella está ocupada en este momento y que la próxima vez que quiera visitarla avise con antelación

La mujer obedeció rápidamente retirándose del recinto bajo la mirada incrédula de su señora. Después de que la puerta se cerrase, Kaoru no calló.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual no puedo recibir a mi amigo?

Kenshin se levantó enfadado, lanzando con fuerza la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa.

— Cuidado con cómo me hablas.

— ¿O qué?

Irguió la cabeza desafiante. Él apretó la mano en un puño la observando al final de la larga mesa, de frente a él, exhibiendo un coraje que sólo empeoró su humor, sin embargo, la verdadera razón era que estaba altamente admirado.

— No has terminado de comer…

Confusa, pestañeo muchas veces, sin entender, pero su indignación ganó.

— ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por mí?

Salió de su lugar y se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida.

— He dicho que no puedes verlo.

Regañó, con el ceño fruncido, nervioso, sin gritar, amenazador. Ella se detuvo y con la mano en la pomo de la puerta volvió a contestar.

— No voy a verlo, en este momento seguro que ya se fue… Sólo necesito un poco de aire, en algún lugar bien lejos de ti.

Salió dando un portazo. Aoshi y Sano, que pararon de comer para ver el espectáculo, la observaron partir, cambiaron miradas y luego observaron al duque, que les sostuvo la mirada, enfrentándolos.

Sin intimidarse el primo se puso de pie.

— Sabes que pienso, ¿Battousai? - el nombrado no replicó. - Que tu orgullo te impide asumir que estás enamorado de tu esposa. Ahora, sinceramente, no veo qué hay de malo en amar a su propia mujer. Permiso.

Aoshi limpió, elegantemente, su boca con la servilleta de tela y después de ponerla sobre la mesa, se fue con pasos firmes y una postura impecable. Sanosuke bebió un largo sorbo de su jugo de naranja, esperando que su amigo le hablase, cosa que no tardó en pasar.

— ¿Algo más que agregar? - ironizó.

— Por primera vez, concuerdo completamente con el hombre de hielo. Eres un idiota. - se levanto. - Esa última parte, a su primo se le olvidó decir, pero yo me acordé.

Tranquila y despreocupadamente dejó el lugar, dejando al pelirrojo solo, incómodo con todo aquello, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Sano paseaba relajadamente por el pasillo que daba hacia el jardín de la gran mansión, cuando avistó a la esposa de su amigo, sentada en un banco, observando las flores al mismo tiempo en que enjugaba una lágrima.

— Él no siempre es tan malo, ¿sabías?

La voz masculina la sobresaltó y al girar su cuerpo, pudo ver al mejor amigo del duque a su lado de pie.

— Señor Sagara…

El castaño respondió con una sonrisa y señaló el banco, pidiendo autorización para sentarse a su lado, ella sin contestar abrió espacio, otorgándole el permiso.

Se acomodo al lado de ella, contemplando el bello y amplio jardín.

— Por si quiere saber… Él ha estado muy estresado.

— ¿Y que tengo que ver en eso? ¿Acaso la fuente de su estrés es mi presencia?

Preguntó con recelo, sin mirar al hombre.

— De cierta manera sí.

Bajó la cabeza, dolida. Sabía que él no la amaba, pero que fuera hasta el punto de no soportarla la estaba matando, porque ella si lo amaba.

— Sí, pero no por razón que debes estar pensando…

Lo miró confusa y él le devolvió la mirada.

— Él te quiere mucho, empero tiene miedo del sentimiento.

— Creo… - paró y respiro. - Creo que me está engañado… Él no me soporta, ni siquiera me toca.

Sano negó con la cabeza. Después, sin molestarse de lo que pensarían al verlos la abrazo por los hombros. Kaoru dio un brinco con la actitud del hombre, pero se sintió consolada, como si estuviese siendo abrazada por un hermano. Tumbo la cabeza en el hombro fuerte del castaño y dejó una lágrima correr.

— Luego lo comprenderás, niña… Y verás que él te aprecia de verdad.

Irguió la cabeza para verlo y la situación quedo incómoda de repente. Sus respiraciones estaban muy cerca y sus mentes vacías.

— ¿Interrumpo?

La voz glacial y cadenciosa alertó al par. Sano fue el primero en recomponerse y sonreír para su amigo al levantarse. Kaoru, inquieta, comenzó a jugar con las manos, viendo el suelo. No había hecho nada malo, tenía la conciencia tranquila, aun así, por una razón desconocida sentía como si hubiera realizado el peor de los pecados.

Kenshin no miraba al castaño, a penas a ella. Los celos lo estaban comiendo por dentro, ella era suya, sólo suya. Entonces cómo permitió que otro la tocara, aunque fuera un sencillo abrazo. Por otro lado. Puso su atención en Sano. ¿Como él se atrevió a poner las manos en su mujer?

— Estaba aquí, consolando a su linda esposa, que por cierto tiene hermosos ojos.

— ¿Y hasta donde pretendías llegar para consolarla?

Preguntó fríamente, sintiendo la sangre hervir, dirigiendo una mirada mordaz a su amigo, que por su parte sólo sonreía, mientras emprendía el paso.

— Conozco mis límites.

Salió tranquilamente en dirección opuesta a la que vino con la mano en el bolsillo. La azabache mantenía la mirada baja y sólo miró a su esposo, cuando sintió su mano tirar de su nuca y besarla, de forma dura y ansiosa. Tardó un rato hasta que ella reaccionará, cerrará los ojos y empezará a corresponderle. Ambos comenzarán relajarse, hasta que la falta de aire los separó.

Sin nada que decir, solamente con una mirada enigmática, la observó antes de partir. Tocó los labios con los yemas de los dedos, sabiendo que aquello había sido distinto. Dejó su cuerpo caer pesadamente sobre el banco y pensativa tuvo la idea más descabellada de toda su vida, aun así, sin dejar espacio para pensar y abandonar por cobardía, se puso de pie y salió de camino a una zona nunca frecuentada por una dama respetable.

* * *

En el terreno de la inconmensurable propiedad del Duque Battousai, en la parte trasera de la mansión, siguiendo por un camino de piedra rodeado de arbustos y flores con algunos árboles alrededor, se podía ver una casa, de tamaño mediano, por donde se escuchaba una melodiosa música instrumental. Tenía un aspecto tranquilo y minimalista.

La puerta principal estaba abierta y sin dudar, la duquesa entró. Caminó por un pasillo adornado por una alfombra color ciruela, sintiendo su corazón acelerar. Preocupada por ser descubierta y al mismo tiempo pensando en sus sentimientos contradictorios, ya que no había ido hasta allí sólo para admirar la decoración.

Llegó al vestíbulo central y miró a todos los lados, no había ruido. Pensó por donde buscar y decidida subió las escaleras, sosteniendo la falda del vestido azul y de puntillas llegó al segundo piso. Más pasillos. Dudó qué dirección tomar. Y escogió ir a su derecha. Con pasos leves, comenzó a caminar observando las puertas cerradas y agudizando el oído para estar atenta al más mínimo ruido.

Y el sonido apareció. No era exactamente un sonido, era algo más cercano a los susurros.

Curiosa y entrometida se acercó a la puerta, pegando la oreja a la madera para escuchar mejor. Nada de lo que pasaba del otro lado era comprensible. Mordió su labio inferior, quería averiguar lo que estaba pasando detrás de la puerta, pero al mismo tiempo se cuestionaba si debía. El interés ganó...

Abrió una brecha, silenciosamente, y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta.

Sobre la cama estaba la joven de largo cabello negro, liso, desparramado por el colchón, con sus ojos verdes cerrados, mientras gemía incoherencias. Su cuerpo delgado, pero escultural, totalmente desnudo, la respiración agitada y la mano izquierda enroscada en su propio cabello, entretanto la derecha, metía los dedos en medio de los mechones negros y lisos de su pareja.

Aoshi, el primo de Kenshin, estaba con la cabeza en medio de los muslos torneados de la joven, que la duquesa conocia por el nombre de Misao, lamiendo con ahínco la intimidad de la chica, arrodillado en el suelo, completamente desnudo, con su cuerpo fuerte y definido visible, mientras tanto los dedos de la mano derecha lo auxiliaban, penetrándola. Y su mano izquierda acariciaba su propio miembro, que lucía imponente y duro, listo para poseer a la mujer que lo instigaba a continuar, con sus suspiros.

La duquesa sintió su rostro arder por estar viendo aquella escena y la vergüenza la embargó, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se empezó a calentar. Pestañeó algunas veces, se obligó a cerrar la puerta, suavemente para no alertar la pareja de amantes y meneó la cabeza, intentando olvidar un poco de lo que vio.

Volvió a andar, sin pensar mucho en el asunto y sin notar que estaba siendo observada.

Otro ruido, más alto, más evidente y nuevamente la curiosidad.

Una idea horrible le pasó por la cabeza y decidió abrir, diciéndose que tal vez era su marido, que por no desearla, busco a otra. A una cortesana.

Otro error. Esta vez se sorprendió tanto como la primera.

Dentro, apoyado en una mesa, medio sentado sobre ella estaba Sanosuke. El simpático mejor amigo de su esposo que acababa de confortarla escasos minutos antes. Desnudo, dejando a vista su cuerpo delgado y atlético, bien proporcionado. Con la cabeza tumbada hacia atrás perdido en placer, mientras frente a él, de rodillas había una mujer, que no era cualquiera. Era la doctora personal del duque.

Megumi con su cuerpo modelado, senos grandes y llenos totalmente al descubierto. El largo cabello negro, suelto sobre su espalda, mientras su boca jugaba, lamia y succionaba el miembro erecto del hombre, que acariciaba su cabeza llamandola por su nombre. Estaban tan idos que no se percataron del pequeño grito que ella dio al ser tocada en el hombro.

La azabache vió la puerta ser cerrada por una mujer, joven y bonita, de apariencia dulce que apareció delante suyo, sin decir nada. Cautelosa puso la mano en su hombro y al colocarla de un lado, cerró la puerta, devolviendo la privacidad a los amantes, antes de mirarla a ella y con una leve reverencia, presentarse.

— Mi señora, soy Tae Sekihara. Un gusto conocerla.

Aún shockeada con todo que presenció y con el susto al haber sido atrapada, tardó algunos segundos antes de cerrar la boca y responder cordialmente.

— El gusto… El gusto es mío señorita Tae. Soy Kaoru Himura.

— Lo sé mi señora, todas nosotras la vimos en su boda.

Frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo en que buscaba en la memoria algo que le confirmase tal información y tuvo la sensación de haber visto destellos de la mujer que tenía delante.

— Ah…

— Soy la líder aquí… Y si me permite dar mi opinión, este no es un lugar adecuado para alguien de su posición.

Aturdida, pestañeo muchas veces antes de responder.

— Yo… Pero… Ellas también son… - se callo. - No. Eso no me interesa.

Kaoru dio la vuelta y recorrió el camino que la llevó hasta allí, con prisa, inquieta, seguida de cerca por Tae.

— Señora… Duquesa espere.

Ya en el piso de abajo, paró con brusquedad, como si recordase algo, giró en dirección a la mujer e interrogó.

— ¿Megumi no es una médica?

— Sí señora. Pero, también tiene una relación con el señor Sagara.

— Ah… Y… ¿Misao? Ella fue tan buena conmigo en el día de mi boda, nunca imaginé que pudiera ser una… Bueno… Me entiendes.

La azabache pensó que la de pelo y ojos castaños oscuros iba sentirse lastimada, sin embargo todo que vio en su semblante fue una extraña expresión de comprensión y amabilidad, seguida de una leve tristeza.

— Bueno… No exactamente.

— Escuché que Aoshi Shinomori no gusta de las mujeres… No entiendo.

La cortesana rió divertida. Luego señaló a la derecha, invitando la duquesa a seguirla.

— En realidad, ese es un rumor completamente equivocado, pero el señor Shinomori no se molestó en desmentirlo a nadie.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Bien… Por Misao. - sonrió.

Kaoru se extrañó.

Ellas llegaron a un gran salón. Había una chica allí, a la cual Tae pidió que buscase un té para ellas al mismo tiempo en que invitaba la azabache a sentarse en el sofá de tres plazas con estampado de crema.

— Entonces… ¿Podría contarme? - preguntó al sentarse.

— Sí… - asintió. - Misao fue encontrada hace tres años en la playa, casi muerta. Había sido violada y dejada para morir. Aoshi la trajo a casa y la cuidamos, pero ella no fue aceptada en la sociedad por no ser más una muchacha pura. El duque me pidió que la aceptase aquí, como una ayudante. Ella no es una cortesana. Y durante un buen tiempo, él vino verla...

No preciso explicarlo para que Kaoru comprendiera a quién se refería con "él".

— ¿Se enamoraron? - preguntó con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

— Si. - sonrió. - Pero, de acuerdo con Misao, ellos son amantes destinados a quedar separados. Una boda entre ellos sería mal visto por todos. Entonces, ellos mantienen su relación al margen, escondida del mundo.

— Y sobre el rumor.

— El señor Shinomori nunca es visto al lado de mujeres, no quiere casarse y tampoco lo han visto buscar una cortesana, por eso surgió el chisme. Él creyó mejor no desmentirlo para que nadie lo moleste con matrimonio, ya que no tiene ninguna intención de tener otra mujer que no sea Misao.

— Es una linda y triste historia.

— Sí. Pocos conocemos el secreto. - tomó una mano de Kaoru como súplica. - Por favor, señora, que nadie sepa.

— No. Tranquila… Nadie sabrá. - sonrió.

Luego Kaoru bajo la cabeza, consternada. Tae la soltó en el momento en que el té llegaba y después de entregar la taza a duquesa y tomar la suya, espero que la chica saliera para volver hablar.

— ¿Algo la preocupa?

— Mi… - suspiro y con la cabeza baja, avergonzada, continuo. - ¿Mi marido frecuenta este lugar?

Apoyó la taza en su regazo antes de mirar a la dama.

— Antes, sí. Pero después de casarse con usted, sólo estuvo aquí para asuntos profesionales, que nada tienen que ver con los placeres de la carne.

Soltó el aire, que no noto estar conteniendo, aliviada.

— No sé que hacer… Él no me quiere.

Tae movió la cabeza de lado, extrañada con la confesión.

— Señora, no veo ninguna razón para que él no la deseara.

— Pues así es. Él casi no me busca.

Sintió los ojos humedecerse, pero no lloró. Interesada e intrigada, Tae, decidió involucrarse.

— ¿La señora se mostró receptiva?

— ¿Cómo? - pregunto confundida.

— ¿Dejó claro que lo desea?

— Bueno… Yo me acuesto todas las noches a su lado y no lo rechazo. Eso es suficiente, ¿cierto?

Casi tuvo un paro cardíaco al escuchar la respuesta. Pensó que realmente estaba frente a una dama totalmente pura, de esas que creyó que no existían más.

— A los hombres les gusta ser seducido y encendidos. Enséñale más de su cuerpo, más de usted.

Roja, se puso de pie. Horrorizada.

— No puedo hacer eso. Seria una vergüenza. - casi gritó y la cortesana ensancho los ojos, sorprendida. - Eh… Gracias por el té y por su compañía. - colocó la taza sobre la mesa. - Yo… tengo que irme.

Sin demora comenzó a correr y sólo llegó a escuchar de lejos a la mujer gritar que si necesitaba de algo que volviese para discutirlo. Volvió a la mansión, mirando alrededor, asegurándose de que no había sido vista por nadie, al mismo tiempo en que la idea retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez.

* * *

Ya era de noche, las palabras de Tae no la dejaban en paz, tanto que incluso durante la cena no consiguió decir ninguna palabra, haciendo que su esposo creyese que aún se encontraba fastidiada por lo ocurrido en desayuno. Tampoco se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, pues no conseguía encarar al primo ni al mejor amigo de Kenshin que cenaban junto a ellos, con la misma facilidad de antes. Su mente era atacada por imágenes... Inolvidables.

Suspiro pesadamente e inmediatamente después de terminar de cenar, se levantó pidiendo disculpas y retirándose con prisa. Tomó un baño lento, intentando mantener la mente en blanco y cuando entró en el cuarto comenzó a pasar su crema de esencia de Jazmín por su cuerpo con serenidad. El consejo volvió atacarla y decidió, por primera vez prestarle atención. Pensativa, empezó a idear una manera de poner la idea en práctica.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó el camisón usado en su noche de nupcias. No era tonta, sabía que la tela leve era vítrea. Y tomando una decisión, cogió unas tijeras y cortó. Dejándolo muy corto, tapando sólo su parte intima. Se lo puso y se acostó en la cama. Con el pelo suelto, esparcido sobre la almohada y posicionada de lado, mirando hacia la puerta, espero que su marido llegase. La espera fue corta.

La puerta se abrió y los ojos dorados recorrieron la habitación, pasando sobre la tela descartada en el banco del tocador, junto con la tijera y luego a su dulce e inocente esposa.

Boquiabierto, recorrió las piernas torneadas de piel alba, llegó a la tela sobre al cuerpo, intentando inútilmente ocultar los detalles tan atractivos para él. Ella con los labios carnosos entreabiertos levemente rojizos, los ojos cerrados, casi tapados por el largo flequillo y la respiración tranquila.

Sintió la sangre hervir preguntándose si ella se hacía una idea de cuán sensual y apetecible estaba.

Cerró la puerta con llave y rápidamente se quitó la ropa, sin apartar los ojos, haciéndose más preguntas mentales. Esta vez se maldijo por ser un idiota y no aprovechar el hecho de tener a tal mujer a su merced, sin disfrutar de lo que era legítimamente suyo.

Se acercó a la cama y los dedos masculinos comenzaron a recorrer la suave piel de las piernas femeninas. Obligándola a ronronear como un gato antes de abrir los ojos, fingiendo estar con sueño. Al ver los azules mirándolo, se inclinó y la besó, delicado y deseoso para luego mutar a ansioso, se llevó un susto al sentir la mano de ella sobre su pecho, haciendo presión para alejarlo.

— Perdón… - sonrió. - Estoy un poco cansada y no tengo ánimos. Otro día lo haremos, ¿vale?

Le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos felicitándose mentalmente por su pequeña venganza. Aturdido, la observó con la boca abierta. Reconoció sus propias palabras y no supo como reaccionar. Miro hacia abajo, viendo su excitación y decidió que tendría que arreglárselas solo por esa noche. Sin comprender sus propios sentimientos, pero experimentando el sabor amargo del rechazo, salió de la habitación en busca de un buen baño.

Al día siguiente tras ver como Kenshin despertó mucho más afectuoso con ella, espero ansiosa al término del desayuno y al asegurarse de que él se fue en compañía de sus dos sombras - Aoshi y Sano - salió corriendo de vuelta a casa de las cortesanas. Ansiosa por tener más consejos.

Al llegar al lugar, encontró a Tae hablando con algunas otras muchachas, ella dedujo que debían ejercer el mismo servicio de la castaña y sobresaltó a Misao y Megumi que estaban tomando el té con las chicas. Ellas no tenían idea de la visita del día anterior y ver a la duquesa allí las asustó.

Kaoru las calmó diciendo que buscaba hablar con Tae. En contrapartida, la cortesana jefe la invitó sentarse con ellas y expuso a las demás presentes, que a la duquesa le gustaría aprender algunas "cositas" con el fin de satisfacer aún más a su cónyuge.

Se sorprendió de la manera delicada en que Tae habló de su situación, al tiempo que no había revelado su fiasco de matrimonio, ella no tuvo mucho tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba aconteciendo, porque Misao - que a pesar de no ser un cortesana, así como Megumi - se ofreció como voluntaria para dar su opinión, después la doctora que se burló de la más joven, dando su opinión acerca de los gustos reales de un hombre. Por fin, todas las cortesanas se metieron en la conversación y la líder se puso como un mediador, para que no se acalorara el debate haciendo hincapié en un detalle u otro.

La tarde corrió tranquila y Kaoru salió de la casa de cortesanas, no sólo con consejos especiales, también con amigas peculiares. Que obviamente, para el resto del mundo podría ser considerado como un grupo social "inapropiado".

Era tarde, ya estaba bañada y sentada en frente al espejo de su tocador, vestía una túnica ceñida a la cintura y las indicaciones de las chicas atacaban su mente.

— _Un hombre gusta de ser mimado_.

— _A_ _los hombres les gusta ver_.

— _Les gusta que los toquen y deseen._

— _Los hombres necesitan sentir que tienen el control_ _…_

— _Aunque eso no significa que realmente tengan el control._

— _A ellos les encanta ver el placer que pueden causar a sus parejas._

— _Anhelan ser deseados y quieren oír nuestros gemidos._

— _Aman a las mujeres seguras y atrevidas, que no tiene miedo de mostrarse por completo._

— _Recuerde… En la cama, ellos no quieren a las recatadas y sí a las apasionadas, que saben cómo hacer que se sientan como un rey._

Palabras que rondaban la mente de ella, obligándola a considerar la idea de abandonar el plan principal. Entretanto, sólo de recordar la ansiedad que él demostró por tocarla en la noche en que lo provocó, la obligaba a enviar lejos las dudas y el pudor.

Miró hacia afuera, el cielo ennegrecido le informaba que ya era tarde, él debía estar llegando en cualquier momento y era hora de poner el plan en acción.

Abrió su túnica y dejó que se deslizara por sus hombros. Sintió los pómulos del rostro calentarse al ver el reflejo de su propia desnudez, pero estaba decidida a seducir completamente a su amor esa noche. Los delgados y blancos dedos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo deslizándose fácilmente en la tersura de su piel.

Pasó por sobre sus senos y los sintió erizarse con el ligero toque. Asombrada por las sensaciones que comenzó a tener sola, explorándose a sí misma. Bajó hasta sus muslos y los acarició antes de abrirlos. Y despacio, sin separarse de su cuerpo, guió sus manos hasta su propia intimidad.

Tocó la división de sus labios vaginales y ya sintió una corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo. Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y observarse a sí misma en el reflejo. Un poco más de audacia y abrió su intimidad para recorrerla con un dedo. Su cuerpo tembló y un leve susurrar de satisfacción escapó de sus labios cuando tocó su centro de placer.

Deseosa por intensificar aquellas sensaciones, dio inicio a caricias constantes a sí misma, sintiendo su cuerpo tensar.

Con la boca entreabierta, los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza levemente tumbada hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo en que con la mano derecha se masturbaba y con la izquierda acariciaba sus senos, no escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, sin embargo, se sorprendió y paró - sin cambiar la posición en que estaba, con la pierna izquierda sobre el banco para tener mayor acceso a sí misma - al ver el reflejo del pelirrojo a sus espaldas.

A primera vista, vio la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos dorados, luego él cambió el rostro a uno serio y escondió la mirada bajo el flequillo irregular, posteriormente volvió a mirarla de una forma tan intensa que la instó a continuar.

Pérdida en aquella mirada que podía atravesarla, las manos volvieron a realizar su trabajo y pudo verlo pasear la mirada por ella, echar la cabeza a un lado al mismo tiempo en que analizaba sus movimientos. Y una diminuta y lasciva sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre. Él pasó disimuladamente la lengua por el labio inferior, al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a quitarse la parte superior de su ropa.

Luego se quitó las botas, los calcetines y se quedó sólo con sus pantalones. Sostuvo los zarcos con sus ámbares y caminó hacia ella. Ninguno apartó la mirada del otro. Se aproximó aún viéndola por el espejo y toco el cabello negro suelto de su esposa. Haciéndola cerrar los ojos con la caricia.

Paseo por los mechones brillantes y peinados y luego metió los dedos, cerrando la mano en forma de puño, antes de tirar la cabeza de la chica ligeramente hacia atrás.

Obligada tumbar la cabeza, entreabrió la boca que fue inmediatamente atacada por un beso ávido, explorada por la lengua experimentada del duque, que demostraba con toda voluntad su añoranza por ella. La mano derecha la mantenía en su cabello, mientras que la izquierda paseaba por el cuerpo femenino, acariciando y jugando con los pezones de ella, sin dejar de besarla.

La misma mano que se recreaba, recorrió el vientre de su pareja, haciéndola tiritar con la diferencia del tacto. En lugar de dedos suaves, eran manos fuertes y ligeramente rugosas, masculinas. Él llegó hasta la intimidad de ella y se hizo cargo del lugar, primero la excito, tocando su clítoris, con más firmeza, aumentando sus sensaciones, luego bajó un poco más y la invadió con un dedo, gruñendo en satisfacción al sentirla tan mojada.

Se separó un rato de los dulces labios femeninos para preguntar.

— ¿Te gusta esto? - los ojos azules, nublados de excitación, brillaban junto a una sonrisa sincera, que ella usó para asentir en respuesta. - No pares. ¡Continúa!

Su voz sonó ronca y ahogada por la lujuria. Ella volvió a acariciarse mientras él entraba y salía con sus dedos gruesos de su interior y la mano derecha apretaba aún más el agarre y volvía a besarla con aún más ansias.

Entumecida por el placer, dejó de responder al beso cuando su intimidad se contrajo gracias al orgasmo abrumador que la inundó, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar antes de relajarse plenamente. Él no quitó los dedos de adentro de ella, deleitándose con las contracciones internas de su esposa. Sin embargo relajó la mano que sostenía al cabello y sólo sostuvo la cabeza femenina, mientras su cuerpo se distendía.

— Exquisita… - empezó a abrir los ojos al escucharlo. - Me encantó lo que vi. - sonrió descarado.

Ella tragó en seco y él pasó a sacar los dedos de su interior tan lentamente que la obligó a mirar abajo y verlo terminar tal acción. No había lugar para la vergüenza, ya no se sentía tímida. Habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos en este corto tiempo que decidió que era tiempo de continuar.

Se movió en su asiento y lo tiró poniéndolo delante suyo. Puso sus manos en la cintura de sus pantalones y empezó a quitarlo. Kenshin la dejo hacer, esperaba ser llevado a la cama para terminar lo que empezaron al mismo tiempo en que asumió para sí que estaba enamorándose cada día más de ella. Pero jamás esperó lo que pasó.

Después de deshacerse de la última pieza de ropa de su amante, Kaoru observó maravillada el miembro erecto e imponente de él. Desde que se casaron era la primera vez que realmente lo miraba, no tardó en tomarlo entre sus manos y al recordar los consejos que escuchó de sus nuevas amigas, lo irguió, lamiendo desde su base.

Kenshin dejó escapar un gemido gutural y su aliento agitado al sentir la lengua cálida y suave de su amada tocar la piel sensible de su pene. Ella empezó desde abajo hacia arriba, evitando la cabeza del miembro y aumentando las expectativas del pelirrojo. Acarició y lamió amablemente cada una de las frágiles testículos, después lamió toda la extensión varias veces y cuando vio la ansiedad en los ojos áureos, lo colocó en su boca, sonriendo al escuchar el gemido de deleite del hombre.

Primero la punta, lamiendo en movimientos circulares y luego un poco más adentro, animándolo. Por fin, cansado de la tortura, él la tomó por la cabeza y después de pedirle disimular sus dientes con los labios la penetro a su propio ritmo. Kaoru se afirmó en las piernas masculinas y de repente se detuvo bruscamente, sacando el pene por completo de su boca.

Lo miró confusa.

— No quiero terminar en tu boca. ¡Te deseo ahora!

Dijo al mismo tiempo en que la obligó a levantarse para aprisionarla contra la pared, la aferró de las nalgas haciendola cruzar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la besó, de forma dura, quejándose de su gustillo mezclado al de él.

— Prefiero sentir sólo tu sabor.

Advirtió. Ella sonrió.

— Te necesito, ahora.

Pidió y fue penetrada con una estocada sin contemplación y ella soltó un pequeño grito de placer y sorpresa. El pelirrojo sonrió y fue retribuido. Apoyada contra la pared él comenzó a poseerla, una, dos, tres… Varias veces, cada vez más fuerte o más rápido, después más lento y delicado, en una secuencia indefinida de penetración, atento a las expresiones de regocijo de ella.

Mordía, besaba, chupaba cada uno de los pezones de la azabache, a continuación se perdía en los besos adictivos, al mismo tiempo en que sentía que su momento se aproximaba. Sin embargo, no quería terminar aún. Entonces, sosteniéndola sólo con la mano izquierda, metió la derecha entre ellos y comenzó a masajear el clítoris.

Kaoru empezó a retorcerse más y en poco tiempo ella dio un grito de éxtasis. Volvió a sostenerla con ambas manos y en pocas estocadas con fuerza, dejó escapar un gruñido entre dientes derramándose dentro de ella, sintiéndola contraerse envolviendo su falo, que poco a poco, volvía a su tamaño relajado.

Apoyaron sus frentes al mismo tiempo en que bajaba las piernas volviendo a sostenerse sola. Las respiraciones mezcladas en la proximidad y los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del resto del gozo compartido.

Se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Kenshin fue el primero en reponerse y la tomó en brazos, como un novio lleva a la novia en la noche de bodas, y la besó. Con cariño, amor, gentileza, al mismo tiempo en que caminaba hacia la cama. Depositándola calmadamente.

— Eres sensacional…

Afirmó sinceramente, mirando los ojos celestes. Por primera vez en la noche la vio sonrojarse, pero esta vez, eso no le incomodó. Parecía hermosa y dulce. Pasaron la noche abrazados y en medio de ella, volvieron a amarse.

Como en la noche siguiente, la próxima, la próxima, la próxima, la próxima… Sin detenerse más. En poco tiempo, intercambiaron el tan anhelado: Yo te amo. Aunque ambos ya lo tenían en mente, tardaron un tiempo en tener el valor de verbalizar sus sentimientos. El primero en decir las tres palabras mágicas fue Kenshin, para sorpresa de ella.

Nunca más consiguieron sacar las manos uno del otro, siempre estaban juntos, en todo momento. El duque empezó a llevarla a las juntas de su trabajo y aceptaba sus opiniones cuando ella se las daba, aunque muchas veces no fueron acatadas, eran siempre oídas y analizadas.

En poco tiempo, el rumor sobre la preferencia sexual de Aoshi murió y surgió el rumor de que Battousai sólo obedecía los deseos de su esposa. A pesar de que no se podían negar los buenos cambios que ocurrieron alrededor del pelirrojo. Él continuaba siendo tan mortal como siempre y un hombre de negocios con el que era difícil lidiar.

Los rumores llegaron a Kenshin que sólo respondió con una sonrisa. No los cuestiono, porque en su interior él mismo lo sabía. Kaoru era quien realmente mandaba en su vida y él con todo el gusto realizaba todos los deseos de su ardiente duquesa.

 **FIN**


End file.
